


after we win

by GhostyKitty



Series: Haikyuu Oneshots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Reader Insert, graves, i think, if those bother you idk, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostyKitty/pseuds/GhostyKitty
Summary: Kuroo asks you outDo not repost to a third party app or website
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Series: Haikyuu Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788043
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	after we win

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first attempt at fluff, or what i think is fluff. definitely fluffier than the angst i posted last time lmao

“Hey, after we win, will you go out with me?”

You look up at the third year sitting next to you with wide eyes and flushed cheeks. Your heart is pounding like you’ve been running a mile a minute. “W-what are you saying?!” you manage to stutter out. “We don’t live in some shoujo manga, you idiot!”

Kuroo Tetsurou laughs at your flushed appearance, but his own cheeks are looking a bit pink too. “It's just something I’ve been wanting to say for a while,” he admits. His hand reaches up to fuss with his bedhead. “I never thought I’d have the chance to say something cool like that in high school, but then I met you.” His hazel eyes look molten with sincerity in the sunset. You look away before you cheeks can burn up any more than they already have. 

“...yeah, I’ll go wherever you want to,” you mutter. Kuroo grins and starts to laugh again.

“You don’t have to be so pouty!” He leans down and presses his forehead against yours.

“I wouldn’t be if you weren’t such a cheese-head!” The flame of embarrassment in your chest heats your face up even more as his eyes meet yours. 

“Cheese-head? You’re the one who-” You jerk your head away and turn away from him, lips still turned into a pout.

“Shut up and focus on winning first!”

\---

It was a very close game with Nohebi. The anxiety was already high when Yaku had to step off the court for his ankle, but when they reached a deuce, and Kuroo had to leave to bandage his nail, it was intensified tenfold. The cheers from the other side and the comments from the crowd were infuriating enough.

No matter the disadvantages though, the Nekoma Boys Volleyball Team pulled through and won 26 to 24. 

You sprint down from the stands to meet the team, to congratulate them and tell them how proud you are. The excitement is burning a hole in your chest. Everyone is just leaving the court as you arrive, with Kuroo emerging last. The middle blocker’s face lights up as he sees you. 

He rushes over with sweat still lingering on his skin and adrenaline still coursing through his veins. His running approach is much faster than what you can muster. 

Suddenly, you’re flying.

Kuroo’s arms are wrapped around your waist as he hugs you to him, your arms pressed against his chest. Your legs are swinging out from under you as he spins around in a circle. When he stops, you free your arms from his vice grip and wrap them around his neck. You can hear the groans of envy coming from Yamamoto.

“We made it!” “You made it!”

Kuroo begins to chuckle as he puts you down. “We’ve made it to nationals, now you have to go out with me,” he says. Your cheeks flush red at his statement and you gently smack his shoulder.

“Of course I’ll go out with you, stupid. We’ve been dating for the past three months,” you say.

“And no matter how many times I ask you out, you always get so flustered,” Kuroo teases. 

“I do not!” you retort.

“You’re blushing right now,” Kuroo leans down and plants a kiss on your forehead. 

“Kuroo,” the mellow voice of Kenma interrupts your argument, “If you don’t hurry up we’ll miss the rest of the Fukurodani match.” Only now do you notice that most of the team has made its way down the hallway. Yamamoto keeps glancing back with narrowed eyes. 

“Yeah, I’ll be there in a second,” Kuroo looks down at you with his grin still in place, and offers you his hand.

“...I hope this doesn’t mean that the date is supposed to be the last few minutes of Bokuto-san’s match,” you tease.

“Shush, you said you’d go anywhere with me.”

\---

Kuroo chose a chilly Sunday to have you meet with him. A pea coat shields your body and a scarf is wrapped around your neck. You decided to forego gloves, thinking that your pockets would be enough. 

You thought wrong.

The wind is a lot more intense than you initially thought it would be, and the sun is hiding behind the clouds, occasionally peeking out to bless the people with it’s rays of warmth. By the time you reach the train station, Kuroo is already there with his hands in his pockets leaning against the wall. You jog the rest of the way there, calling out to him, but he doesn’t seem to notice you. “Kuroo,” you call out a few more times. Only after waving your hand in front of him does he look up in surprise.

“Ah, w-when did you get here?” He asks with a sheepish look on his face.

“I just arrived, but you were thinking too hard and you didn’t notice me,” you reply with a pout. 

“Ah, sorry about that,” he chuckles before taking your hand in his. It’s surprisingly warm. Kuroo looks down at you with wide eyes. “Why are your hands so cold?” It’s your turn to laugh abashedly before admitting your mistake of underestimating Mother Nature. “You’re lucky I came prepared then,” Kuroo unzips his coat halfway to reach into one of the inside pockets. He takes a step to your right and shoves a pouch into your right pocket. 

Heat is now emanating from your coat pocket. You reach your own hand in to feel the papery texture of a hand warmer. A smile tugs at the corners of your mouth. “Thanks, Kuroo.” The teen smiles back before taking your chilled left hand into his right and leading you further into the station. Before he goes in though, he stops at a small flower kiosk to buy a couple chrysanthemums. 

“Where are we going?” You ask him when he returns with the flowers in hand.

“I’m taking you to meet some family members,” he replies nonchalantly. 

“I’m meeting your family?!” The shock permeates your body, forcing you to freeze up. “If you told me earlier I could have dressed up a bit nicer!” Kuroo laughs and shakes his head. 

“You look good no matter what you’re wearing,” he grabs your hand again and tugs you forward. “Now hurry up or we’ll miss the train.”

You groan, continuing to complain about how he should have warned you and how important first impressions are. After all, if you end up marrying him, it’s best to leave a good first impression on your in-laws right? A fire lights up in your chest and your face heats up with it at the thought of marriage. You bury your face into your scarf to hide the flush on your cheeks. At least you can blame this on the intense heating in the station.

A train ride and a 10 minute walk later, you and Kuroo stop at the entrance of a cemetery. Glancing up at him, you notice there’s a strange look in his eyes. He gently squeezes your hand as he takes the first step in. You follow suit.

The sight of rows and rows of ancestral graves always brings forth a melancholic feeling to the forefront of your mind. Even more so now as there doesn’t seem to be anyone but the two of you here. Kuroo brings you with him to wash your hands and he quietly asks you to hold the chrysanthemums as he fills a wooden pail with water and grabs a dipper to go with it. He guides you to a row of graves and begins to make his way through the many gravestones. 

When he stops, it’s so abrupt that you almost bump into him. A few gravestones away from where the two of you are standing, is a stone with “Kuroo” written on it. It’s fairly clean, and there aren’t any weeds or mosses growing around it. In fact, it looks like it’s been cleaned recently. Kuroo slowly takes the last few steps needed to reach the grave. He looks back at you and gestures for you to join him. 

You watch as he uses the dipper to gently pour water on the grave, washing it with care. When he finishes, you step forward with the flowers and you both place some in the vases on either side of the headstone. He even produces a few oranges from one of his many coat pockets and places them next to the flowers. Kuroo gazes at the stone with a fondness you haven’t seen before. His entire face looks a bit softer, younger even, compared to the sharp lines and shit eating grin he often wears at school. 

He puts his hands together to pray, and you quickly do the same, introducing yourself to his ancestors and family members. When you look up, his eyes are on you, with a twinge of curiosity there. “What, it’s not like I’m not about to introduce myself to your family,” you softly quip. Your boyfriend chuckles a bit and looks back to the grave. 

“My grandparents are the ones who raised me most of the time as a kid. I think they would have loved you,” he murmurs. “I always come to visit them after big games, to let them know that I’m still doing well without them around.” He takes your hand into his. It’s still warm even though you’ve been outside for quite a bit. “This time, I brought you along so they could see that I’ve done a good job finding someone who’ll meet their standards. Someone who doesn’t just take my shit, but consistently fires back. Someone who can support me in all my endeavors but still work on their own ambitions. Someone who makes me happy.” You can feel the tears welling up in your eyes hearing his proclamations. 

Before any of them can fall, you quickly bow to the grave at a near 90 degree angle. “Thank you very much for raising Tetsurou into the person he is today.” Your voice is surprisingly clear and unwavering. “He is incredibly hard working and he doesn’t give up on his dreams. He’s also incredibly kind and thoughtful. I’m very thankful to be able to date him, and I’m glad that he trusts me enough to bring me here to meet you.” You can feel Kuroo’s grip on your hand tighten, and you squeeze back. 

After righting yourself, you turn to him with a bright smile on your face. “Do you think I’ve left a good first impression?”

Kuroo lets go of your hand and pulls you into a hug with a smile on his face. “Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know how i did or what i can improve upon! :)


End file.
